


This Straight Guy Just Asked His Gay BFF To Prom With The Most Adorable Promposal

by lonelylibrarian



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: M/M, one tiny drug ment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelylibrarian/pseuds/lonelylibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Achilles clarifies, “I don’t think I’m really that hella straight because I kinda really wanna kiss you right now and all the time and hold your hand and…”<br/>“So you’re…” Patroclus looks up as he tries to think of the proper wording, “Also hella gay?”<br/>“Something like that,” Achilles answers, glancing down at Patroclus’ lips, “Hella bi, maybe”</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Straight Guy Just Asked His Gay BFF To Prom With The Most Adorable Promposal

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by that one article abt the guys you know the one  
> i'm so sorry this is literally the cheesiest, crappiest, thing I have ever written i am so embarrassed but i had to write it so here ya go

“Are you sure this is a good idea?”  
Achilles eyes Briseis, watching as she continues painting the letters onto the giant banner they’re putting together.  
“Yeah,” he answers, sitting back down with more paint and helping her fill in the outlines. “Why wouldn’t it be?”  
Briseis rolls her eyes as she continues painting, “Because it’s Patroclus,” She answers, raising her eyebrows at him.  
“Um, exactly. Patroclus; my best friend, who deserves to have a hella fun time at his senior prom with a super cool friend date.” Achilles answers waving his brush around and accidentally flicking paint onto his bedroom wall. He figures he’ll deal with that later.  
“Right, ‘friend’ date.” Briseis answers, using her free hand to make air quotes.  
“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Achilles asks, only slightly (okay, a lot) offended. Him and Patroclus are definitely friends and he has no idea why Briseis would think otherwise.  
“Never mind.” She says, turning her full attention back to the banner, “Keep painting.” She tells him. They continue in silence. 

 

They finish the banner later that night, it took longer than Achilles thought it would as Briseis kept insisting they add more glitter. Now he’s got glitter everywhere in his room and probably trapped in his hair, but he figures it was worth it.  
They push it to the side of his room to let the paint dry, admiring their work.  
The large glittery letters read:  
I’m hella gay, you’re hella str8, but ur like my brother, so be my d8?  
“I’m not really sure brother was the best word choice.” Briseis says, dusting glitter off her hands.  
“What, should we have said bro instead?”  
Briseis rolls her eyes again. 

 

The “promposal” as Briseis had kept calling it went well. There was clapping and picture taking and all the disgusting cheesiness one could ask for. Patroclus had laughed, hugged him, called him ridiculous, and then of course said yes.  
Achilles had found himself only being able to respond with “Nice.”  
Now, a week before prom, Achilles and Patroclus are digging through the racks of of a discount rental place trying to find anything that is even remotely their size.  
“I didn’t think people got their tuxes this early.” Patroclus says as he sifts through a rack of pink jackets.  
“I know right, it’s like chill leave some for the rest of us.” Achilles answers digging through a box of ties.  
“Maybe we should just wear dresses or something.” Patroclus says, sitting down on the floor in defeat.  
Achilles sits next to him and leans against the wall, “You do have the legs for it.”  
He notices a blush creep up onto Patroclus’ face.  
“We could just not go,” Patroclus adds after a beat “I mean, to be honest, I didn’t wanna go that badly anyways.Or at all, really.”  
Achilles laughs, “Are you serious?”  
Patroclus’ lips quirk up, “Yeah, I just didn’t wanna say anything because you know - you went through all that trouble.”  
“Anything for my favorite gay best friend.” Achilles says laughing again, Patroclus flips him off. “But I didn’t really wanna go that badly either. So should we just skip?”  
“It’ll save us money, on tickets and all that stuff.” Patroclus says.  
“Exactly, and then we won’t have to deal with gross, sweaty, probably drunk, teenagers.”  
“Gotta hate those teenagers.” Patroclus says sarcastically.  
Achilles turns towards him, “Right…”  
He knows he was going to say something else, but it slips his mind as he realizes how close him and Patroclus are.  
Patroclus coughs after a few second and starts standing up, “You wanna go get some food or something?”  
“Yep, yeah food sounds great,” Achilles slings an arm over Patroclus’ shoulder after standing up himself, “bro.” He adds for good measure.  
“Bro.” Patroclus responds, smiling at him. 

 

“What the fuck do you want?”  
Achilles should have expected that greeting, considering he’s calling Briseis at three am. It’s the night before prom, and even though he’s not going he still finds himself freaking out. He’s just going to hang out with Patroclus. They’ve hung out a million times so there’s no reason why this should be different. He had tried to fall asleep but everytime he closed his eyes he found himself thinking about the way Patroclus’ smile lit up his whole face, or how his hair falls into his face when he’s bent over reading, or the way his forehead scrunches when he’s solving a particularly difficult math problem, or -  
“Hello?”  
Briseis’ voice breaks him out of his thoughts,  
“Sorry, Bri. I was just calling to say…” He trails off, he hadn’t really thought about how to word it. “I just needed to talk to you about,” He stops again, chewing on his lips.  
“Achilles, if you’re high again just hang up now.”  
“No, no I’m not high I just, I think I might like Patroclus.” He finally gets out.  
There’s a long pause over the line, and Achilles wonders why Briseis is so silent. She’s very protective of him, maybe she thinks Achilles isn’t good enough. Or maybe she’s in love with Patroclus herself, and doesn’t want anyone else to have him if she can’t.  
Finally, after what seems like an eternity of silence, she starts laughing.  
Not just her usual dry, one syllable laugh but a long drawn out series of cackles that must be waking her entire family.  
“Oh my god,” She gets out after she’s finished and trying to catch her breath, “No shit, asshole.”  
“What do you mean, no shit?” Achilles asks, scrunching his eyebrows.  
“I mean no fucking shit, you’ve kind of been in love with him since freshman year, I was wondering when you would figure it out.”  
“What - I..Patroclus and I- we never even...that is disgusting I don’t -” Achilles continues to stutter as Briseis laughs more. He quiets down when he realizes she’s kind of right.  
“Although, I thought maybe Patroclus would figure it out before you, but he’s too blinded by his own disgusting feelings for you.”  
“He - what?” Achilles is sitting up in his bed now, too shocked to form any sentences.  
“God, boys are stupid.”  
There’s more silence as Achilles tries to process the information that was just dumped on him. He can’t decide if this makes him more or less nervous about their faux prom night.  
“Well, I’m going to sleep now. And while I’m dancing my ass off at prom I expect you two to be figuring your shit out.”  
Achilles nods then realizes Briseis can’t see him, “Yes ma’am.” He answers.  
Briseis lets out a final laugh before wishing him goodnight and hanging up. 

 

Achilles almost doesn’t answer the doorbell when Patroclus shows up, he figures he can just avoid him and anything relating to emotions for the rest of his life. But he thinks of what Briseis would want him to do and that would definitely be to answer the door and “work his shit out”, do that’s what he does.  
“Sup,” He says as he answers the door. He’s scared he sounds too forced, like he’s trying too hard to not freak the fuck out. Patroclus doesn’t seem to notice anything, so Achilles figures he’s safe.  
“I brought High School Musical.” Patroclus says holding up the DVD case. “The third one, because they go to prom in that one. So it seemed appropriate.”  
“Perfect.” Achilles says with a laugh as he walks over to his living room. Super conveniently enough, his mom had had to go to some business gala tonight, that benefits starving trees or something like that. 

 

By the time the movie ends, Patroclus has fallen asleep leaning against Achilles’ shoulder. Achilles is grateful and also kinda a little pissed that this happened. Patroclus, quite frankly, looks adorable when he sleeps but now Achilles has to wonder if he did this on purpose, if it means something, or if Patroclus had just fallen victim to the cruel forces of gravity. Achilles also really does not want to wake Patroclus, which is why he very carefully moves to lift the remote and shut of the TV.  
Patroclus shifts, his eyes fluttering open as Achilles sets the remote down.  
Achilles can’t help the quiet, “Shit.” That slips out of his mouth as Patroclus sits up, groggily rubbing his eyes.  
He lets out a small noise which absolutely does not make Achilles’ heart go all warm and fuzzy and mutters, “Sorry bout that.” He runs his hand through his hair, as he does when he’s nervous. Not that Achilles picked up on that.  
Achilles takes a breath, he’s about to get shit done.  
“It’s cool.”  
There’s a long pause as they both try to look anywhere but at each other. Okay now Achilles will get shit done.  
“Do you remember the banner thing, I made you?” Achilles asks and he really should have planned this out or something because this is kind of sucking.  
“Uh, yeah kinda hard to forget.” Patroclus answers with a barely there huff of laughter.  
“Oh well, okay um” Achilles clears his throat, he’s usually better with his words. “I just needed to tell you that, what I wrote on it was not really that true.”  
Patroclus furrows his brows, “You mean I’m not hella gay?” he asks sarcastically. “I’m glad you notice because I feel like I’m more of a ‘really fucking gay’ type as opposed to ‘hella gay’” He adds on.  
Achilles wants to laugh at that, but he still hasn’t managed to calm his nerves. “No, no you’re still hella gay. Or I hope you are because I think it’s that other part that’s not true.”  
There’s a pause as Patroclus continues to stare at him, looking confused.  
“The hella straight part,” Achilles clarifies, “I don’t think I’m really that hella straight because I kinda really wanna kiss you right now and all the time and hold your hand and…” Achilles trails off, trying to gauge Patroclus’ reaction.  
“ And all that shit.” He finishes lamely  
“So you’re…” Patroclus looks up as he tries to think of the proper wording, “Also hella gay?”  
Achilles realizes they’ve been inching closer to each other, their noses just barely brushing.  
“Something like that,” Achilles answers, glancing down at Patroclus’ lips, “Hella bi, maybe”  
Patroclus laughs as he leans forward, pressing his lips against Achilles’.  
Achilles gets lost in the soft touch of Patroclus’ lips, barely registering that his hands are moving to tangle into Patroclus’ soft hair. They’re mouths part as Patroclus pulls them closer together, his hands resting on Achilles’ hips.  
When they part, Achilles has no idea how long they’ve been kissing for. It had felt like an eternity but now that it’s over, like just a second. He can still feel the ghost of Patroclus’ lips across his own and the taste of him on his tongue.  
They fall back against the couch, Achilles tracing patterns over Patroclus’ hand as they stare at the blank TV.  
“I think the first two High School Musicals are on Netflix.” Patroclus says, reaching for the remote but leaving Achilles’ hand in its place.  
“Nice.” Achilles answers, moving his hand so that his fingers are intertwined with Patroclus’ fingers.  
“Yeah,” Answers patroclus as he gives Achilles’ hand a squeeze and leans against him, “Nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry god and mom. But like i just thought this story was so funny (and also ridiculous that it got so famous but thats another story). And i made them not go to prom because I hate prom and like...writing about it idk it grosses me out lmao anywayys. Also sorry about Briseis in this i hate when ppl reduce females to just like shippers of the main m/m ship but it was p short so eh, i'm writing some other long fics that i hope to give briseis a more developed role in anyways that's it.  
> come visit me on [tumblr!](http://pxtrclus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
